Sweet and Sour
by Caulscott
Summary: Your coming down with us.
1. The Beginning

_**Hey guys, this is my first, well actually my second, but the first sucked ass, time writing a fanfic. Don't worry I read many fanfics here and on other sites, mostly kpop though. I am writing this because I found this wonderful game called Life is Strange by many people. I ship the main protagonist and antagonist(I don't think they are but many others do so whatever). If you don't know who that is, it is Max Caulfield and Nathan Prescott. I thought I should go with the crowd and hate Nathan and support Max but nope, I couldn't. I always thought they were cute together and I never found a fanfic so I thought, why not, fuck it. So I am thinking of going 100% this time. I love Max with Chloe and Warren but there is something about Caul-scott, that has always...intrigued me. Anyway, many people don't ship, but for us that do? We plan on dragging yo ass with us. Promise it will be longer next chapter.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIFE IS STRANGE OR THE CHARACTERS, ALSO I AM CHANGING WHEN THE STORM IS COMING(2 WEEKS). WHY AM I YELLING?**_

 _ **Max POV:**_

 _ **After going swimming after hours with Chloe, and almost getting busted by her step-douche, it took a lot out of me. After waking up and seeing Chloe sleeping and reaching for my camera, making sure to capture this moment(after getting photobombed). I got up after lazing around, wrinkling my nose from the chlorine smell coming from my clothes and my whole body, because I didn't take a shower. After changing in Rachel's clothes,which fit very nice, Chloe told me to go down and ask Joyce for some breakfast. I went down and helped Joyce,until it was all done. After I was done eating, Chloe came down making the distraction, so I could snoop. Wow, now that I think about it, some of my teachers were right, I am nosy, but only to stop the shit-storm from hitting Arcadia Bay. After getting evidence that David is truly a creep. I mean having pictures of teenage girls, and suspecting that they are always up to no good, disgusting. Then the fight happened, and of course I sided with Chloe and he got completely owned by Joyce.**_

 _ **After that we went to the Two Whales Diner, to try and snoop around in Frank's Rv, and I strongly thought that Rachel had a rather intimate relationship. I had to do the hard work and go confronta guy I almost shot. I walked in the diner and saw Frank by the door, but I decided to talk to the Officer. After stalling, I tried talking with Frank, and he said that I looked bad and that I couldn't compare to Rachel, ouch. After hearing that sentence, I could already tell that I was right. But of course, I knew that this wouldn't be enough proof for Chloe Price, but he refused to say anything, and I knew if I kept pushing, he would snap. So I walked around, trying to talk with anyone and collect some info, but then I pumped into the handsome-no, don't you dare say that about that devil Nathan Prescott. I really wanted to abort the mission and punk out, then I saw Frank asking for his bill, so I texted Chloe. 'ABORT MISSION, FRANK IS LEAVING'. Then she replied 'AYE AYE CAPTAIN.' I was going to walk out and leave with Chloe, but I thought, I should interrogate Nathan, then take the schoolbus to school. I texted Chloe to leave without me, she wondered why, but she complied in the end. Now it was time to deal with the REAL work, Nathan Prescott. I could handle Frank but if you didn't realize, Nathan hates my guts, slightly crazy, and he is sort of cute-STOP THAT! Anyway, I walked to him confidently,**_ _ **but I was losing confidence with each step.**_

 _ **I didn't exactly know how to go about this, stand up and fidget, act super I don't care about your wealth. There was many ways to go about this but, I personally think I chose the wrong way, great job Max. I decide to slide into the booth across from him and it was not a good choice. 'Max, what is wrong with you, he could kill you from this distance'. '**_ _ **Don't listen to her Max we both know you want to stare into those deep blue eyes**_ ' _**Oh shut it demon!Max, she can stare into a mirror is she wants to see deep blue eyes' '**_ _ **See that is why everybody calls you the boring one'**_ _ **SHUT IT, both of you go away. Was Nathan really scarily cute that I was fighting with myself? Maybe I am just going crazy,I much rather have that happen, than think this creep as cute. What I didn't realize was that I was just staring blankly at Nathan, not paying attention, like how I did in Mr. Jefferson's class. I only realized it when I found Nathan snapping his fingers and somehow I got scared and almost but Nathan was faster, getting up and catching me. "Thank-WOAH"! I thought he was going to leave me alone and leave but now he was dragging me somewhere. "Nathan, stop, I don't want-" He leaned in and whispered into my,"Shut up Maxine, just this once." Once we were gone from Two Whales, Nathan saw the bus and started running and also dragging me. No one was on the bus, unfortunately, nobody to report my death(pretty sure the bus driver wouldn't notice). He pushed me into a seat and then sat down next to me. It was really awkward and his right leg was always twitching on my left leg, also his hand was twitching sometimes. I know I was instructed to shut up but I couldn't.**_

" _ **Hey Ms/Mr._!, Nathan was suspended, kick him off!". Even after my yelling, the bus driver didn't care one bit. So, I basically got myself in trouble with Nathan for nothing, idiot. Nathan looked ready to murder me, his hand twitching very frantically. Even thought it would probably be better to shut up, I started ranting. "What do you want Nathan, I am sorry for bothering you and everything but I really needed to talk to you. Please don't murder me. I will haunt you forever and-" I saw his hand looking like it will fall off from all the shaking. "Ok, I will shut up". I kept eyeing his hand though, make sure I don't get hit. Then he finally spoke,"Why are you wearing that, are you trying to be like Rachel, wannabe?" "Why is everybody saying that, Frank, now you". "Wait, you REALLY want to be like Rachel huh, trying to get Frank as your lover boy now, well last time I checked he likes girls with curves, and you are like a little pencil. Straight and thin."**_

 _ **I don't know what came over me but, *SMACK* was all I heard. "OW!", I yelled, my hand throbbing and as I can guess from Nathan's expression, it didn't hurt him at all. He was looking at me with so much rage until he saw my hand, I think his expression softened, but I couldn't tell. I was too busy with the never ending flow from my mouth,"Sorry,Sorry,Sorry,Sorry,Sorry-" The bus was already at the school, and he dragged me off the bus and to the dormitories. I don't know why everything was working in his favor, nobody was out, all in class. I yanked my hand back and asked,"What do you want from me". Then he said something that confused me, he said,"I think I should be asking that". I looked at him and started to walk away, when I heard footsteps behind me, so I started running, but I soon realized that he could catch me without a single drop of effort. He snatched my wrist, and whipped me around,"How did you know that I had a gun and that Chloe was with me,HUH!". I was so shocked, but I couldn't tell him,right? "That's none of your business" "YES IT IS, NOW SPILL"! I didn't know what to say, I could rewind but I might pass out. Maybe I should tell him. Before I could decide Nathan spoke up. "I can tell you anything about what I have done and all the stuff I know if you tell me about you and what you know. Deal"? "Deal".**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I know the first chapter most likely sucked with at least 3-4 mistakes but fuck it, I am in a very big writing mood, my sleep pattern fucked up, and got some sugar in my blood, let's do this._

 _Nathan POV_

 _For some reason, I dragged Max away from everyone and pour out my secrets. After repeating this in my head for a little while, I soon realized that I am acting like a huge fuck up. But then again, I am a huge fuck up, or at least the prick that I call my father thinks so. Anyway, after making that deal with her, we snuck to her dorm room, 1, because she is alone, 2, I am suspended. Once we got to her room, we locked the door and I sat down on the floor, while she sat on her bed._

" _Ok, um, should I go or-" "I don't care Max, just ask your fucking questions". I could have sworn that I heard her mumble pushy while pouting but I just rolled my eyes. I was tapping my fingers on the floor, waiting impatiently, while she was thinking. Then she looked down from the ceiling and at me and asked, "Why did Chloe consult you in the bathroom and why did you bring out a gun?". Well, should've seen that coming, considering that is how Max became fucking Sherlock. "Well, Chloe was trying to blackmail me knowing how I...act sometimes. And the reason I brought out the gun was I was tired of...everything, people, my dad hassling me, and possibly my medicine." "My turn, how did you know I had a gun?". She looked down as if trying to avoid my gaze, I guess I could already tell but I wanted to know for sure. "I-I was there". Now that I think about it, I remember seeing a torn picture….of Max._

" _I SAW YOUR PICTURE-". Next thing I knew, Max was covering my mouth, "Don't scream, yes it was my picture, I dropped it after washing my face." "Why-wait a second, tell me everything". "I walked in, washed my face, took a picture of a blue butterfly, you walked in, I hid, Chloe came in and started hassling you, You whipped out a gun and then your hand twitched and Chloe died-forget I said that." "Did you just say I killed her?", "No, just...joking,anyway after that I pulled the fire alarm". "Then?" "Principal Wells asked me why I was in the bathroom and not out and I said lady troubles". Ok, so she didn't snitch and...ew, lady troubles*shivers.*. "Your turn". Max's gaze seemed to harden, the she asked, "When you and Victoria were sitting at my desk-" She looked down, but I swear I saw a tear. "-what did I do-...to you guys". I saw her get up towards her desk, and heard a little whimpers. "Don't tell me you're being a fucking wimp now, Max?". I saw her shoulders shaking, and then she turned around. "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU-*whispers*-to deserve this treatment?". "Stop fucking crying, so many people have worse lives than you"._

 _She was quiet, silently crying until she spoke again. "I am sorry, I can't take it anymore, after I make sure this storm doesn't happen, I can leave." I was about to speak up but she cut me off, "I am sorry for fucking with a Prescott..*whispers* I obviously bit more than I can chew". I saw her reaching for her phone and I don't know what came over me but I snatched it away, and kept it in my pocket. She looked like she was ready to tackle me, but then she became hysterical. She was sobbing and my body wasn't listening to me anymore._

 _I rushed to Max and...held her. I made her stand from the bed and then I sat down in her place and placed her gently in my lap. I sat down with her rocking her gently for hours until she felt sleepy. I laid her in the bed and put the covers on her, then I was about to leave, nut Max grabbed my wrist and asked me to stay. So I climbed in and spooned her from the behind. We fell asleep, fortunately we kept the door locked. After a few hours, I think 5 or 6 a.m I woke up. I saw Max shifting around until she opened her red and swollen eyes. We just sat there in comfortable silence. I kept silent until I felt like I should console her. "Max?". "Yes?". "I'm sorry for..everything". She kept silent so asked, "Are you really going to leave". She refused to speak, so she just nodded. I didn't know what to say, so I just blurted, "Please don't leave me."_

 _Max POV_

 _I was shocked with what he just said. I just spooned with the guy who caused me hell.(In other ways also;)) He wants me to stay. 'Why, so you could drive me crazy'. "No because I need you in my life Max", "Did I just say that out loud?". Nathan nodded. I was super embarrassed. 'Oh my gosh, what if I said that I like him out loud' "I like you too, Maxine". "Did-". I just decided to slam my face in the pillow. Nathan wrapped his arms around my waist, flipping me over to face him. "Don't hide, and don't leave, I can't bare it", I slowly looked up at him. "Where does this leave us though Nathan". I saw him thinking, so I waited. "I think we should wait until you're completely comfortable." "What about your comfort". "Don't worry about me". I gave him a are-you-kidding-me look._

" _Don't worry babe, ok?". I nodded. I looked at his face seeing some faint yet noticeable scratches on his face. I slowly brought my hand up lightly grazed the scars. "Don't feel bad Max, I was harassing you, I deserved it". I looked up at him, "I know you did, but...I am sorry". Nathan touched the hand on his face with his own and said, "No, I am sorry, for manhandling you, and for your wall, and everything that I did to you". I wasn't really thinking, at least not with my head, but I leaned in and softly kissed the corner of his lips. Then I whispered, "Thank you"._

 _Nathan POV_

 _My eyes popped out when she gave me that kiss. "I-I, your welcome." She lightly laughed, so I started tickling her sides lightly, and then she was almost snorting in laughter. "You little tease, apologize". "S-sorr- hahaha-Sorry N-Nate". I stopped and gave her a light and gentle kiss on the forehead. "You are forgiven", She smiled, and then I decided to get up. "Where are you going?". "It's getting late, and I don't want to get caught by the girls, and beaten by purses and pom-poms". She laughed and smiled, then got up and hugged me. "Promise to see me later, right, Prescott?". "Haha, yes ma'am". Max looked up and gave me a kiss on the cheek._

" _Hurry so I can get changed, and don't get caught"._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I am back with the third chapter, I am not sure if it will be good, I kind of have no ideas, but whatever. I am deciding to update everyday. I highly doubt that I can, but fuck it. ON TO THE STORY!_

 _Max POV_

 _After Nathan left, I realized that I had to go to class, and I bet Chloe would roast my ass about where I went. I grabbed my clothes and some soap, and headed to the washroom. I made sure to be careful, just in case the queen bimbo and her loyal minions were around. I headed in and it was empty, I looked at the mirror, and there was still smeared lipstick on it. 'Kate...I'm sorry for failing you'. I had to tear my gaze away before I burst into tears. I walked into one of the showers, taking off my*Rachel's* clothes. I started up the shower on warm and just stood there, letting my tears blend into the warm water._

 _I was about to let the whimpers and hiccups past my lips but then I heard the door open. I couldn't tell who it was, nobody was speaking, until I heard my name slip past the girl's lips. "Max is that you?". It was my blue haired crazy friend, Chloe. "Chloe, what are you doing here, you got expelled", I hissed but Chloe didn't miss the confusion and amusement laced in Max's words. "Hurry up, I have some questions for you". "What did I do this time?". "Seriously, you know what happened, and you're going to explain Caulfield". "Fine, fine, now go to my room and wait for me." I heard Chloe's footsteps,and then the door being opened then closed._

 _I hurried and washed off all of the soap, and then stopped the shower, and dried off. I put on my clothes and took the old ones, then hurried to my room. I opened my door and put the clothes in the laundry. Chloe was sitting on my bed giving me a explain-now-look. "Ok, what do you want to know". Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "Where did you go?". "I went on the school bus and went to campus". "I could've drove you". I just looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Ok, maybe not". I might have subtracted t some minor*major* details, but it was not that big of a deal._

" _How did you sneak here, without getting caught?". "Simple, by being way smarter than security and students, duh", "Sure Chloe, anyway sorry for bailing on you, but I need to get to class." Chloe flopped down on my bed and sighed, "Come on Max, you can ditch a day". "I already ditched half a day, I don't want to ditch a full day now(even though I am lying now). "Ugh, fine, be that way, I am going to the diner, get something to eat, see you later Max." Chloe got up, and walked out slowly and super quiet. I packed all things I needed in my bag, and grabbed the camera Chloe gave me, and walked out the door. Once I got out the dorm, I realized it was chilling cold and I only had a very thin sweater. I sighed, cursing my wardrobe._

 _It was still early, and I don't think any of the girls left their rooms. I was casually strolling around the dorms, then I sat down on a bench wrapping my arms around myself._

 _Then I felt a jacket placed on my narrow shoulders, and I sighed in relief. Then I turned around and saw Zack, Juliet's boyfriend. "Hey Zack, what are you doing here and thanks for the, uh, jacket". Zack laughed, "It's all good Max, you seemed a little chilly, and I was just practicing." I stood up and Zack helped me put the sleeves on. The jacket was so big that it fell a little below my mid-thighs and the sleeves were very big and large for my noodle-like arms. "Thanks Zack". Zack stared at me once and started bursting into laughter with a slight blush. "What, do I look bad or something". He calmed down, after a few minutes, "N-no, it's just...you look so adorable!"._

 _I looked down at the ground and smiled, first time I was complimented by a really cute guy. "Thanks, I should go". I was slightly struggling with taking off the jacket, "Just keep it Max, it's going to be cold". I smiled and thanked him once again, then went off to the warm library, which should be open right about now. I walked to the library, and greeted the librarian, and then sat down at one of the more secluded areas. I sat down enjoying the heat and warmth the library provided. I cracked my back from the little nap I had, a little uncomfortable, but so worth it. I then heard a gasp and a growl._

 _I looked back and saw two people I was cool with but they looked a little upset, staring dead at me. It was Nathan and Juliet, I felt like they weren't looking at me but more at my….clothes. Shit! I was wearing Zack's jacket and his girlfriend was their with my , um...Romantic Interest. I slowly got up and started walking away like nothing happened and I avoided contact like avoiding Medusa's gaze._

 _Sorry for the wait guys, I've been busy with you know sleeping._


End file.
